


[VID] Who can you trust?

by WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: song: Imagine Dragons - Gold
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[VID] Who can you trust?

**Author's Note:**

> song: Imagine Dragons - Gold


End file.
